Behind the Mask
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: Bug was a creep that much was known about him, but what if he wasn't always like that. What if something in his past made him what he is now? This is my view of who Bug really is. One-shot


**All rights belong to Michael Grant who created the Gone series. This is my take on why and how Bug got his invisibility powers and other things. **

Bug

The jerk, the pervert, the spy. Those were few of the many words that people use to describe the young boy.

He wasn't the ugliest boy on the lot, but he wasn't the most handsome either. However, once ago that wasn't the case.

It was a time before the FAYZ, a time even before he started to attend Coates. It was a time when Bug attended a public school and he was actually loved.

**Two years ago**

He walked down the hallway of Hartsforth Middle School. He was the cool, nice, and popular guy. Everyone wanted to be his friend and the girls wanted to be much more.

Bug went out of his way to be nice to everyone, whether it be the nerds who played LARP after school or the snobby rich kids who spent life shopping.

Then there was her.

She wasn't beautiful, NO she was far from it. She was fat, ugly, and a loner. But Bug had never been the one to judge by looks, not then and not now.

Bug had started to talk to her and after awhile they grown on each other.

No more were the mean and nasty comments that were directed at her, even if kids still said it.

She had a shield and it was Bug. Bug was her shield that blocked her from the comments that told her she was worth nothing.

They only grew fonder of each other and everyday they would read books, for they were both book-lovers. Funny to know that the same Bug doesn't read books at all anymore.

But the books turned out to be the problem.

It was the books that told her that "the good-looking guy only wants you to win a bet". The books that told stories of how "he was only using you". The books that told multiple tales that filled her head and made her believe it was her reality.

She believed that Bug was only using her for his own good and that was the day she started hearing the comments again.

Bug was no more her shield, no matter how close he got. He would try and try to find out what was wrong with her, but she wouldn't tell him. Knowing there was something making your loved one depressed and she didn't trust you enough to tell you broke Bug's heart everyday.

But one day, one stormy day, is heart broke for good.

_I can't believe she died  
>I heard she committed suicide,<br>I heard he murdered her, by driving her to insanity.  
>Oh poor girl.<em>

The whispers were all around him and it wasn't long before everyone started believing he murdered her. Even his parents believed it.

He thought it was preposterous that they would think that. He _loved_ her.

_She_ was the one who left him, who murdered him mentally.

That was the first day Bug wished to be invisible and soon after he was sent to Coates.

Coates was a terrible place, he could tell that much. He didn't belong here, he hadn't done anything wrong. Still that didn't stop him from trying to be nice.

Now he looks back at this memory and realizes this was his biggest mistake.

The students at Coates saw him as a little fish and they were the hungry sharks. They would bully an abuse him.

Those nights he would cry holding a blade towards his neck, balancing on an imaginary line on whether he should do it or whether he shouldn't, but in the end he would always put the blade down.

He often thought of her, but it didn't make him feel better it made him feel worse. So he stopped thinking about her.

The FAYZ came and he knew this was the time to change himself. He couldn't be that nice boy anymore.

When he found out his power, he wasn't surprised at all that it was invisibility. He was overjoyed that no longer would people notice him and he wouldn't get the chance to hurt the people he loved and people wouldn't get the chance to hurt him either. He never really lost his real self, but when the time is right he always slips back on that cold mask, trying his hardest to fool everyone, so he won't get hurt.

Gone was the sweet nice boy, that everyone liked and in replacement was a selfish rude boy with cold eyes that could tell a thousand depressing stories if you looked hard enough. A boy who still secretly searched for lost love.

Till this day he waits for that person who's willing to break his shell, willing to learn the real him.

He waits

And waits

And waits…..

But no one ever comes, so he waits alone because that's all he'll ever be.

Alone and Invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. Thank you.<strong>


End file.
